Rain
by LegnaThgin
Summary: An almost love story between two high school kids.....ah, heck. Read on, I promise you, it's worth your time.
1. Accident

RAIN  
  
by: LegnaThgin  
  
Chapter1 #Accident#  
  
The volleyball practice had ended an hour later that Friday than the usual four fifteen, and Christine, exhausted, had planned to take a long hot shower and then head straight home. But by the time she had changed into her clothes, it had started to rain outside.  
  
"Damn," she cursed softly, resuming to tie her shoelaces after taking a quick glance outside the windows. Her bike companion and close friend, Keira, was absent because of the flu. She had left her bike home because of that reason. "Guess I'll have to take the bus then, instead of the train."   
  
If it was one thing she disliked, it was taking the bus. Buses made her queasy and she didn't quite like the idea of public transportation. All the jostling to get good seats, pressing against strangers, pushing... she shuddered. If only the subway station was nearer. Taking the bullet train wasn't so bad. It still made her uneasy, but at least it was more comfortable. But still, it was three blocks away, and she didn't bring any umbrella with her. She wouldn't risk getting sick... the volleyball practice games would begin soon.  
  
The locker room was beginning to empty. Her teammates' muffled giggles can be heard echoing distantly out in the hall, excited about the coming game. Soon, she was alone.   
  
Sighing to herself, she stood and hung her towel inside her locker. Unzipping her duffel bag, she gathered her things and placed them carefully inside. She ran her comb one last time through her hair and stuffed it into the back pocket of her skirt. Pushing her locker door shut, she headed outside, backpack, duffel bag and books in check.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was already pouring when she came out of the girls' locker room.  
  
Christine glanced around. Only a handful of students were left, milling about waiting for their rides, fooling around, or making last-minute touches on their projects.  
  
She walked slowly towards the waiting shed. There were about three people already there, two tall seniors and one teacher.  
  
She stopped beside the teacher, greeted her and lapsed into silent contemplation while waiting for the bus. She was jolted back into reality when one of the other students came running out of the rain and accidentally pushed her, causing Christine to lose her balance and to drop her books, papers flying every which way.  
  
"Hey--!!" was all she managed to choke out as she stumbled. Then she started muttering to herself, giving the offender, a sheepish red-headed sophomore a good glare as she bent to pick up her fallen Algebra book, folder and strewn papers.  
  
At the instant she reached her things another had done the same, and whereas her hand had frozen in hesitation, the other had not. Straightening, she tilted her head up to see her aid in the face to thank whoever he or she, was.  
  
Warm brown eyes were looking back at her, sheilded behind rimless glasses. "Here, miss."  
  
She blinked, shocked at the good-looking senior who held her saved (though wet) folder, papers and book in front of her. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she managed an "A... arigato." as she took her things from him.   
  
He inclined his head slightly, a sheepish smile on his face, his hair falling lightly to frame his forehead. "I apologize for my teammate's clumsiness."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." she amended, giving him a shy smile.  
  
"It was my, Sakuragi Hanamichi's, fault." The sophomore spoke up, and bowed to her. "Sumimasen!!"  
  
"Baka," the other senior grunted. To her, he added, "I'm sorry for his inconsideration." This one was the direct opposite of the one who had helped her. This one was very tall, dark, and formidable looking.  
  
"It's all right. Just be careful next time," she said, turning to the redhead. She reached around her bag for a spare towel, and tried to soak up the water and mud from her folder.  
  
The bus then drove up to the shed, cutting off their conversation. They stepped up to it, the teacher going in first, and at their insistence, Christine next.   
  
She found four seats after the teacher had settled down and sat down on one near a window, leaving the aisle seat empty. Glancing outside, she noted that it was still raining heavily, and getting dark fast. She saw the three boys settling themselves and was mildly surprised when the good-looking one stopped beside the empty aisle seat.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." he said, "But Akagi and Sakuragi need to talk on a few things about manners."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "Nope, go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you." he sat down.  
  
"So... you mentioned something about being teammates. What sport do you guys exactly play? I'm thinking... Basketball?"  
  
His eyes twinkled as he turned to look at her. "How did you guess?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, you guys ARE pretty tall. And for say, a short girl like me that's REALLY huge." she joked.  
  
"I see." he laughed, too. "Well, Akagi and Sakuragi are two of our tallest players. How about you? You're staying pretty late. You're a volleyball player, right?"  
  
"Good guess, my friend. The team's practicing for the practice game against Taiyo High two weeks from now. But whatever gave me away?"   
  
It took him a while to answer, but she waited patiently. "It's... ah... your skirt."  
  
"Oh." she blushed lightly, looking down at her SHORT skort. That was the assigned uniforms for the volleyball team, for them to be able to move freely. But still, they barely came to her mid-thighs.  
  
She returned her gaze to the window. It was already dark outside, what with the weather and all. The rain didn't let up, though. "It's still raining..." she mused out loud.  
  
"Yeah, it is." he leaned over to look, his shoulder pressing against hers.  
  
Christine felt her blush coming back full force. How often does a decent guy cross her path? and save her wet books? and act so gentlemanly? and lean against her willingly? and be so good-looking-?  
  
She felt him lean back into his seat. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.  
  
"I'm sorry." he told her abruptly.  
  
"Hm-? What?" she asked, confused.   
  
"I'm sorry... I've been so thoughtless." he cleared his throat and extended a hand towards her. "I'm Kogore Kiminobu. You are-?"   
  
She shook his hand, "Christine." His hand felt so warm....  
  
"I.. I'm afraid I haven't exactly seen you around. You do go to Shohoku high, don't you?"   
  
"I just transferred from my old school. I'm a freshman." she looked down to see that he had not released her hand yet. She squeezed it slightly, a subtle reminder of that fact.  
  
"Oh!" he grinned, "Sorry." he drew back his hand.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
The bus had coasted to a stop, the two not aware, so engrossed in their coversation were they.  
  
"I better get off, this is my stop." she informed him, when she finally realized that the bus HAD stopped. She stood and he did too, to let her pass. "See ya Monday, Kogore-kun. Ciao! And... thanks." She winked at him, and got off.  
  
"Sure. G'bye." The bus doors slid close.  
  
He watched out the window as she disappeared in a run towards one of the houses by the street, her dirty-blonde hair flying in the wind and rain after her.  
  
The bus pulled away and he was still staring out the window.  
  
  
tbc...   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: What do ya think? I got the 'rain' idea watching a very cute Thai video. I sorta developed from there. =) Comments? Suggestions? Email me at LegnaThgin@hotmail.com, I'll be happy to hear from you! =) 


	2. Chance

RAIN  
  
by: LegnaThgin  
  
Chapter2 #Chance#  
  
"Hey, Chris, you go on ahead to the quad." Keira said as the two friends walked down the stairs that dismissal.  
  
"Okay, so where will you be?" the blue-eyed girl probed teasingly, hugging her folder to her chest.  
  
"Baka." her taller friend chided. "I have to go to the library to check out this new fiction book and xerox this investigatory report for our oral examination next Friday." she gave her a mild quelling look. "What are you implying, hm?"  
  
She looked at her with what she hoped was her most innocent expression. "What? I wasn't implying a~nything!" she grinned as Keira rolled her eyes in incredulity.  
  
"Whatever, you little imp. Right, I'll join you later. Wait for me, jya." she called out as she started to head for the library.  
  
Christine burst out laughing, and turned around make her way outside, through the big glass doors. Smiling to herself she stepped out to an afternoon of sunshine and nary a few clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day.  
  
'Hm, I never dreamed that Mondays can be so likeable after all.' she thought happily to herself. Like any other student, she also suffered from the so-called Monday-blues, but today was an exception.  
  
There was no volleyball practice that day, as they only had them TThF, and she wanted to enjoy her free afternoons as much as she can. She headed towards the quad, passing several trees, sunshine streaming out in between the branches and leaves. She stopped beside an unoccupied table, dropped her books and bag on top of it and sat down on its adjoining bench.  
  
She grinned to herself, thinking about how nice it was to have come from such a prestigious junior high school as Sacred Heart. Their lessons had been a whole year level in advance, which gave her a huge advantage concerning her current lessons. It had already been a routine for her and for Keira to do their homework during the class itself, thereby granting them the freedom to do whatever they wished on their free time, unlike the other students.   
  
She stretched languorously, while simultaneously taking a look around. The usual crowd was already about. A couple she had seen once or twice in the cafeteria were walking hand in hand through the sakura trees, a few juniors were hanging out at one table, a few fellow freshmen in a huddle, probably doing their Algebra homework, and the rest milling about lazily.   
  
Christine bent down to rummage in her bag for the book she had borrowed from her friend Gavin, called the AFTERLIFE. "Aha," she said in triumph when she found it. It was a fascinating book on the latest scientific evidence pertaining to the paranormal and the supernatural. She opened it to her bookmarked page and began to read, changing her position so that she was leaning against the table's edge with one leg brought up and the other left swinging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The basketball team had decided to practice outside for a change, and they were using the outside court as of the moment. Sakuragi was being his usual spunky self, and yelling at his teammates to pass him the ball so that he may dunk.  
  
"C'mon, Ryo-chin! Pass! Pass!" he shouted, motioning to Miyagi Ryota, a junior a year older than him but who came up to only his shoulders.   
  
"You're bossing me now, eh, Sakuragi?" he teased, dribbling the ball while at the same time thwarting the opposing team's efforts to steal it from him.  
  
"Ryo~chin!! PASS!!" the much-taller redhead screamed in desperation.  
  
Kogore, on the other team shook his head at the exchange of words between Miyagi and Sakuragi. To think these two were at each other's throats when they first met and now...  
  
"Sakuragi-kun! Go for it!" a high-pitched voice cheered. It was Haruko Akagi, the captain's younger sister.  
  
Hanamichi's face swivelled towards her at the sound of her voice. "Haruko-chan!"   
  
"Sakuragi!" Ryota called out, passing the ball to him.  
  
Turning around, he was barely able to say anything but "-Eh?" when the basketball hit his face. It bounced and rolled between two trees, away from the court.  
  
"Ow~!" he said falteringly, before slumping to the ground.  
  
Haruko rushed up to him, "Are you all right, Hana-kun?" followed by a sputtering mad Miyagi, yelling, "I thought you said I should pass it to you? What were you thinking facing the other direction? Baka yarou!!!"  
  
Kogore went over to them, "Now, now, it was just an accident. Sakuragi-kun will surely survive a small scratch such as this. Settle down, now," he placated Ryota.   
  
"Baka!" was the first thing Akagi said when he came up to inspect the commotion. To Kogore, he snapped, "Find somebody to retrieve that ball."  
  
"It's okay. I'll do it myself. You just handle things here." he smiled, used to Akagi's short temper. They have but been friends since their freshman days. Then he ran off to the direction where the basketball rolling to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a while later when her reading was interrupted by something that nudged her. Glancing up, she saw an orange ball that had coasted itself to a stop beside her foot.   
  
A confused frown furrowed her delicate brow as she bent to pick it up from the ground. Looking around, she saw a familiar form jogging towards her.  
  
"Hey, Chris." an out of breath Kogure stopped in front of her. "You found our ball."  
  
With a smile, she handed it to him. "No," she corrected. "It found me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the game went out of hand. It bounced off Sakuragi's head to roll where it is now." he gave her a lopsided grin. "Lucky it was you it found." he teased.  
  
She blinked and stared. Even though he was obviously panting, her addled mind still saw him as... good-looking. She noted the slight flush in his cheeks, and blushed. 'My god, what's happening to me?' She forced herself to say a noncommital, "No problem."  
  
He tossed the ball back and forth with his hands. "So... we meet again. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon."  
  
"Well, we don't have practice today. I decided to... you know, enjoy the outside and read."  
  
"Read?" he asked, curious.  
  
She showed him the cover of the book. "The 'Afterlife'. On the paranormal."   
  
"Oh, I've read that. It's a good book." he told her. "Well, I've... got to get back. I have the ball." he raised it slightly as if to emphasize his point.  
  
"I can see that," she replied, though already feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Maybe I'll... see you around some time? Maybe I can invite you to watch some of our games." he continued almost shyly.  
  
"I'll be glad to."  
  
"Great! I'll just tell you when. Jya." he waved as he sprinted back to the basketball court.  
  
"Ciao."  
  
'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod.' her mind was saying over and over again. She clutched a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating erratically. "What's wrong with me?" she groaned to herself. 'Why is his presence starting to affect me-?'  
  
"Hey Chris! Oi, who was THAT?!"   
  
Startled, she turned around to face Keira, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.  
  
"W-who?" she stammered.  
  
Her friend cocked herb head and raised her eyebrow, her long black ponytail swishing with the movement. "Don't play dumb with me, now. I saw him."  
  
"That was Kogore." she answered. Her heart was slowing down to its normal pace.  
  
"Oh?" Kei pressed, smirking. "And?"  
  
"He's... a friend."  
  
"I see." THe taller Keira sat down beside her. She knew that Christine won't say anything else. "So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Reading." she flicked a blue-eyed gaze towards the basketball court, a slight blush remaining from her previous encounter.  
  
The black haired girl said nothing. She followed her friend's gaze.   
  
Then she understood.  
  
  
tbc......  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Comments? Suggestions? Email me at LegnaThgin@hotmail.com =) 


	3. Lie

RAIN  
  
by: LegnaThgin  
  
Chapter3 #Lie#  
  
She panted heavily, upper body bending down low, her weight shifted from one foot to the other. The opposing team served. Shena, her teammate, managed to hit the volleyball before it got too low, sending it high above them. Christine then volleyed it to Mya, who spiked it to the other court.  
  
The whistle signaled game point for their team, and its end.  
  
"Good game," their coach announced. She gestured with her hands for the players to gather around. "Okay guys. We all know that the game's going to be a week from now, am I right?"  
  
Cheers erupted from the group, all of them pleased, excited and nervous at the same time. Christine could feel her stomach churning from all the mixed emotions, but she continued on cheering.  
  
A raised hand from Coach Aino and the gathering hushed. "Alright. We have to work extra hard on this. The practices are going to be tougher next time. I will NOT have my team defeated, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah!" they chorused, spirits running high.  
  
"Good! Do not disappoint me." she gave each of them a long stare. "Dismissed."  
  
The group disassembled, the murmur among them getting louder by the minute.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm so psyched!" a girl with long auburn hair gushed. "Aren't you?"   
  
Christine smiled, Irene was one of those really bubbly girls, who when excited, seemed to affect everyone with their enthusiasm. "Of course, Irene! Everybody is!"  
  
She left her enthused friend to ramble on and on while they headed towards the side benches. She reached her bag and took out a towel. "That was a workout." she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah." Irene had finally worn her enthusiasm out. "Man, I'm DRAINED!!"  
  
"I'm going to go over to the water fountains, you wanna come?" she offered. They weren't far. The school had conveniently placed water fountains all over the grounds, with all its sports clubs and athletes.   
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
The two laughing volleyball players grabbed their bags and walked out the court, towards the fountains, which were across the bike racks.   
  
"You go on ahead," Christine said. From all the talking her friend did, she must be thirstier than her.   
  
"Thanks Chrissy," Irene looked at her gratefully. She bent down to drink.  
  
She took her time, watching people go by as she waited for her turn. Between a couple of people she saw a familiar face coming her way.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She unconsciously smoothed her hair and then intertwined her hands together to stop their fidgeting. For the love of God she didn't know why she cared that much for her physical appearance at that instant.   
  
Kogore slowly came into her view, dressed impeccably in the school uniform, probably from basketball practice. It was a few breathtaking moments later that she realized that he wasn't alone.   
  
Clinging to his arm was a very pretty girl, with flowing golden hair and slanting green eyes.  
  
"Oi, Chris." Irene called, tapping her friend on the shoulder. "Your turn."  
  
She seemed frozen to the spot. Only her eyes moved, following the couple as they turned the corner. They hadn't seen her at all.  
  
Inside, a part of mind was reeling from the shock. The other was scolding her, saying matter-of-factly that a handsome guy like him needed an equally beautiful girl as a partner. She shook her head, waking up from her daze. She strangely felt empty all of a sudden, and more exhausted than if she practiced for twelve hours straight. She hurt all over.  
  
Her eyes focused to Irene's hands waving madly in front of her.  
  
"Earth to Chris~tine! Hello?"  
  
"Sorry," she apologised, "I spaced out for a moment there."  
  
"No duh!"   
  
She forced a smile. "Irene, I'm going home ahead, okay? I'm more tired than I thought I was. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." she dashed off before her confused friend had a chance to reply.  
  
She reached the locker room, took a quick shower and packed her things in her bag hurriedly. Hair still dripping wet and haphazardly combed, she ran outside towards the quad, seeing Keira bent over a drawing book.   
  
"Kei. We have to leave. NOW." she commanded in an authorative tone.   
  
"Geez, what's gotten into you? You sound so bossy!" The ponytailed girl got up to stuff her drawing book into her folder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." she said a bit too quickly. "Please, not now. But we have to go..." she clutched at her girl friend's arm desperately. "Please-?"  
  
"Okay. C'mon." The taller girl stood and the two friends trotted over to the bike racks. They unlocked their bikes and walked them towards the entrance.  
  
Christine hesitated. Without knowing the reason why, she looked back in the direction of the school.  
  
"Yo, Chris! You're the one who was rushing me and NOW you're dilly-dallying?" Kae chided impatiently, her friend's seeming upset frustrating her as well, as she didn't know the cause of it.   
  
Her face set, she turned back to her black-haired friend. "Gomen," she apologised softly. "Let's go."  
  
They rode out into the streets, turning corners and swerving around the occasional pothole. Keira cast worried glances at Christine from time to time, she could swear that something was different with her somehow. She shrugged. When the time came, she knew she would confide in her. But still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me miss," a polite voice spoke up behind Irene, who was standing by the quad, waiting for Shena and the others.  
  
The auburn-haired player whirled around. "Yes?" She took in the kind face in front of her. A junior? No, she guessed he was a senior.   
  
"I was wondering if you have seen Christine anywhere? I've been meaning to talk to her," he explained, smiling down at her.  
  
"Oh, you've just missed her, senpai! She just left!" she replied, wondering at the same time why he was looking for her teammate.  
  
A crestfallen look crossed his handsome features as he heard her words. "Really? Just now?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Just now," Irene affirmed him. "Too bad, if you had been here say, ten minutes ago you would've caught her."  
  
"I see. Thank you for your time." he bowed, and turned away. Walking towards the entrance where Akagi was waiting for him.  
  
"So, you talked to her yet?" the captain of the basketball team asked once Kogore stepped up beside him.  
  
"No... I was too late." Kogore sighed unhappily, disappointed.   
  
Akagi looked at him almost empathically. "Sorry, if I hadn't asked you to escort my cousin around you could have made it."   
  
"That's alright." he condoned, "I didn't mind."   
  
But deep down inside he knew he was lying.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Wai~! =) Comments? Suggestions? Email me at LegnaThgin@hotmail.com! =)  
  
()*() ) 


	4. Heartbeat

RAIN  
  
by: LegnaThgin  
  
Chapter4 #Heartbeat#  
  
*Riiinng!*  
  
The class sighed collectively as the bell signalled the end of the day.  
  
Christine, for once, didn't join in. She felt absolutely drained, almost lethargic. She took her time fixing her books, then finally stood up, hugging them to her chest as she strode out with the rest of her classmates. As usual, Keira was already waiting for her, because for some reason, they get always get dismissed earlier than they.  
  
As was their TThF routine, the two friends headed outside together. They passed the glass front doors, and turned right, walking towards the court, as Christine had her volleyball practice that Friday.  
  
Keira glanced at her shorter friend. "You seem awfully quiet today," she commented. "Anything wrong?" she questioned, her tone mildly concerned. Between the two, the blonde was usually the cheerful, exuberant one.   
  
Christine shrugged, her expression neutral. "Nothing,"  
  
The black-haired girl coughed. There was obviously something on her companion's mind. She peered at her more closely, and noted Christine's listlessness. "I see..." she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts as she wondered about what might be bothering her.  
  
"Kei..."  
  
"Oh," she spoke suddenly, as if remembering something of importance, as they neared the basketball gym. "I've got to stop here. I need... to see someone about something." she said cryptically.  
  
"W-what?" her head snapped up, her dirty-blonde hair falling back from her shoulders. "Why? But I thought... you..." Christine stuttered. She wanted her friend's comfort, she didn't want to be alone now. She was about to tell her friend about her situation and then... "You can't..." she protested, albeit weakly.  
  
"I know," Keira smiled at her. "But I have to settle something first. I'll see you later, alright? Ja ne!"  
  
She had no other choice but to stare at her girl friend's retreating back in helplessness.  
  
She sighed then, thinking that she might as well just confide in her later. Her mind had been filled with confused, turmoiled thoughts ever since that day when... she shook her head. She was not going to think about that. That incident meant nothing to her. Nothing...  
  
She hugged her books closer to her chest, making up her mind that she was not going to think about... those melting dark brown eyes...  
  
She was doing it again.  
  
She started to continue on her way towards the volleyball court. Her eyes were on the ground, as was her habit, when she came across a pair of Pumas, blocking her way.  
  
"Hey there, where do you think you're going?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twin aquamarine orbs dared look upward, directly into warm, smiling brown eyes.  
  
"Hi." His hair was brushed back, falling carelessly over his smooth forehead and eyebrows. His lips were quirked into an amicable grin. Not that she noticed.  
  
She hastily transferred her gaze back to the ground, her mind swirling with alarming thoughts. 'I can't look at him... can't look... can't...'   
  
'I can't. I have to leave. NOW.' she mumbled an almost incoherent, "Excuse me," hoping against hope he understood the 'hurry' she was in and stepped aside for her to pass.  
  
"Chris?" he asked, his expression puzzled, worried. "Something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, not trusting her tongue to speak.  
  
Kogore raised an arm, intending to lay it gently on her shoulder. He could vaguely sense something amiss. The girl he met that rainy day was friendly, open, easy to talk to. This one was... reserved. Pensive. Unreadable. "You know, you could at least talk to me," he tried to joke, stressing on the last word. "With your eyes on the floor, you're practically talking to my shoes."  
  
She stiffened at the feel of his hand weighing down on her shoulder. "I... I must go. Practice. Excuse me," she hurried out, not bearing it any longer, letting his hand drop in the process. She turned a quarter step to her left, intending to walk around him and leave.  
  
He was quick to sidestep her. "Hey now," he persisted, managing to make his tone casual. "This isn't the Christine I know."  
  
His voice turned serious. "Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
"No," she replied softly. 'It's just me.'  
  
Silence ensued for barely a few moments, and then she finally said, looking him bravely in the eyes, "If you don't mind... I really have to go."  
  
She maneuvered herself around him, and proceeded to walk briskly towards the volleyball courts, trying not to let her mind linger on the hurt that was evident in the depths of those brown eyes. At that instant she felt guilt, but she couldn't place a reason why.  
  
This time, he made no move to stop her, as he was left to his own silent contemplation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get that ball!"  
  
Irene dived forward, sending the ball skyward. "Spike!"  
  
She jumped into the air, one hand poised slightly back. As the ball neared her fingertips, Christine slammed the ball over the net, just out of reach of the opposing team.  
  
The whistle blew. The volleyball game had ended.   
  
Her team had won.  
  
"Christine! Good spike!" Coach Minako Aino complimented, slapping the flushed player encouragingly on the back. "That was a great game. You were especially spirited today," she laughed.  
  
She shook her dirty-blonde head, smiling modestly. "Nah,"  
  
At the bleachers directly facing Christine's side of the court sat an amused Keira, smirking at the way her friend was playing today. It just wasn't her usual style. Seeing a flash of gray towards her left near the side entrance of the court, she turned to it, and what she saw made her grin widen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kogore had stopped near the open entrance, his face searching, expectant. Curling his fingers about the chicken-wire, he leaned a bit towards it, his eyes scanning the volleyball courts. He saw some people about, a lot of short shorts and blurry faces, but all he was looking for was a pair of clear aquamarine eyes and a mop of dirty-blonde hair.  
  
He had happened to look towards the bleachers, and saw Keira. She had seen him too, and had tipped her head in acknowledgement. He smiled at her, then resumed his search.  
  
~*~  
  
Christine exhaled in relief, glad that the game was over. She took out a towel from her bag near the side benches, and hung it around her neck. She raised her hands and fixed her ponytail when she locked gazes with a pair of blue-black eyes.  
  
She zipped her bag shut, and started to head towards the bleachers, intending to stop by and sit with Karla for a while before changing. As she was walking towards her friend, she saw her hands motioning to something almost imperceptively.   
  
Used to the silent communication that had started ever since those many years that they had spent together as close friends, she hesitated. And watched.   
  
Keira's hands were gesturing towards her left, to something... or was it someone? Outside the wire?  
  
~*~  
  
Basketball practice had ended earlier than it should have, what with people either too tired to exert at least some effort itno their practice, or absent because of the upcoming exams. Akagi had relented, seeing his team just wasn't up to it. They had no upcoming games though, so he had no qualms this time in ending early.  
  
Kogore had went straight out, along with the oter players. Although Hanamichi and Rukawa were their usual spunky and undaunted selves respectively, the others had looked tuckered out and not in the mood.  
  
He found himself heading to the volleyball courts, even though it was a long way from the school's front gates. Sometimes, he even confused himself.  
  
His patience rewarded him. Just several meters away stood his purpose for coming to the courts. She was looking straight ahead, apparently having a long distance conversation with someone, as he saw her gesture wildly with her hands, later placing them back on her hips.  
  
Her hair was kept in a high ponytail, short wisps of hair faming her delicate face. Her mouth was turned upwards in obvious amusement, as he guessed she was trying to figure out what her friend at the other side of the court was saying. He shook his head, bemused at his especially keen observation today. Maybe it was caused by her.  
  
"Hey!!!" a voice called out.  
  
Startled enough to turn towards the direction of the voice, he felt something nudge against his foot. Looking down in confusion, he saw a battered soccerball resting a few inches away from his feet.  
  
"Gomen!" the smiling soccer player called out. "Do you mind passing the ball over to us?"  
  
"Sure," he bent down, being the nice and agreeable guy that he was, he complied.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh. Now she got it. She turned to her left, and for a minute she couldn't seem to spot what Kei had been motioning to.  
  
She found it.  
  
Standing beside the fence, with one hand propped against the chicken wire stood Kogore, with his adorable lopsided grin, although it wasn't directed at her. He stooped to pick up a ball and handed it over to a soccer player, all the time smiling and making light conversation.  
  
She thought her heart would stop.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
~*~  
  
Keira watched with dry amusement at the scene starting to unfold just several meters away from her. Her mouth was turned up to one side in her usual smirk.  
  
Christine, she saw, was just standing there, her moth agape like an idiot. She transferred her gaze to the tall, brown-haired basketball player, just in time to see him bend over a ball and hand it to the guy who was running up to him. Her blue-black eyes narrowed in disappointment. He hadn't seen her. Not yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Kogore turned back to look at the courts after handing the guy the ball, only to find her gone. He scanned the place where he had last seen her, but she wasn't there anymore.  
  
He raked his hands through his dark-brown hair in frustration, roving his eyes around the court once again. He saw a girl with short hair move forward, laughing at something her teammate had said, and he saw Christine.  
  
For a heartbeat their gazes locked, confused blue with probing brown.  
  
~*~  
  
She felt herself start to blush at the intensity of his gaze, and she turned away. 'Stupid, stupid!' she berated herself. 'What's he going to think of me now? Shameless!'  
  
Her hands turned to fists at her sides in response to the sudden burst of anger. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled deeply. 'He has a girlfriend. That gorgeous green-eyed blonde? Yeah. So he's off-limits.' she started walking, away from the bleachers, away from that fence, away from him.  
  
Especially him.  
  
~*~  
  
His first reaction to that display was surprise. What did he do wrong? It was as if... they were friends, weren't they?  
  
He sighed wearily, unsure of what to think. He was sure of one thing, that whatever Christine was going through, it had something to do with him.  
  
He bent to pick up his backpack from the ground to his left, shouldering it. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned, and headed home.  
  
Thinking.  
  
  
  
tbc............   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Okay, okay, so i purposely left it hanging at the end. Look out for Chapters 5 & 6, coming soon! (as soon as i can get around to typing them...that is.) hehehe!=) email me at LegnaThgin@hotmail.com to let me know what you think! ;) 


End file.
